


(Fanvid) High 5

by RenegadeMasquerade



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Calibretto 13, Fanvids, Gen, High 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this was the most fun I’ve had making a video, and probably my favorite end result: A bunch of nerds set to High 5 by Calibretto 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanvid) High 5

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://deepintheheartofgaleas.tumblr.com/post/138339271936)  
> (and the Leverage fanvids set to this song.) This video is also on [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/153673704).


End file.
